


Tiny Captain

by Kiyuo_Honoo



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyuo_Honoo/pseuds/Kiyuo_Honoo
Summary: Passing by a wormhole had some surprising results to the Lost Light's fiery captain.





	Tiny Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote most of this last night and finished it this morning. My muse is on a roll.

Magnus groaned and rubbed his nasal ridge, listening to Megatron heave a heavy exvent beside him as they talked to Brainstorm and Preceptor. “Are you sure no one had any adverse effects when we passed the wormhole?”

The two scientists nodded in sync, “As far as we know at least, no one’s reported any kind of issues.” Brainstorm drawled, he didn’t sound very concerned over the accident that could have easily occurred over the night shift. Perceptor glared at his partner for the comment, overshadowed by the annoyed sound Megatron released.

Magnus almost followed suit with a disgruntled sound of his own but held back, if Megatron couldn’t be seen as responsible then he would have to be the one. At least they were both disappointed in the night shift crew for not notifying either of them that they had barely brushed past a strange wormhole. Especially since the scientists were the ones to notify them of the instance.

While the former Tyrest Enforcer was lost in his musings, the scientists had started a verbal spat which was finally silenced by Megatron speaking up, “Has anyone seen Rodimus? He should have arrived here by now. Somone did comm him to arrive correct?” The retired warlord’s optics swept across the bridge, each bot avoiding looking back at them had Megatron release a warning rumble of his engine.

“I commed him earlier, but it appears he must have still been in recharge if he hasn’t arrived yet,” Perceptor stated, his servo now pressing Brainstorm’s helm down in an attempt to shut him up.

Both Megatron and Magnus pinched their nasal ridges in exasperation, of course, Rodimus would ignore a comm when in recharge. Magnus knew by experience how deep into recharge the smaller mech could fall into and in turn how hard it was to awaken him most times. He saw Megatron open his mouth, most likely to start a rant on how immature Rodimus was again when the door slid open with a loud,

“Hey Mags! Sorry, I’m late, you know I am when I get into recharge. So what’s this about passing a wormhole?”

Megatron and Perceptor released a strangled noise while Brainstorm choked on what Magnus was sure to be laughter. Magnus had to restart his optics a few times while he tried to take in the sight before them. Magnus’ processor almost shorted out, there was his captain but instead of what he had grown used to, Rodimus appeared  _ shorter _ as if he was Hot Rod again. A strangled noise left his vocalizer as Rodimus walked up to them, stopping besides Perceptor and Brainstorm and it was obvious now that Rodimus was definitely smaller now. He barely reached the two scientists' shoulders.

Brainstorm’s frame shook before he keeled over with a loud crackle in his vocalizer as he laughed, a barely-there push from Perceptor knocked the jet to the floor where he continued laughing. Rodimus leaned around Perceptor to stare at the laughing scientist, the teal bots vocalizer erupting into static and crackles.

“Ooookaaay, what’s up with Brainstorm?” Rodimus pulled back, looking up at Megatron and Magnus with an optic ridge raised.

Megatron coughed, looking down out the corner of his optic, “Have you noticed anything  _ different _ since you’ve awoken from recharge?”

Rodimus just stared and his optics flickered in an organic blinking motion, he shook his head, “Nooo, why? Is something wrong?”

The larger mechs shared glances between them much to Rodimus’ growing irritation, Megatron raised his hand and waved it at where Rodimus’ head should be before lowering it to where his head was now. Which was quite a bit, though Magnus remembered Rodimus could have easily been mistaken for a minibot when he was Hot Rod.

The red and yellow mech’s optics continued to flicker in that blinking motion as he tilted his helm, “No idea what you’re trying to say Megs, why don’t you use your words yeah?” Rodimus crossed his arms, a hip joint popping out and bringing attention to the curve of his waist.

Magnus looked away from the blatant move while Megatron's optics tracked the curve before he ripped his gaze away, glaring at the smirk that had settled on Rodimus' lips. "You've appeared to have shrunk Rodimus. You're shorter than Perceptor now."

Rodimus blinked, turning to look at Perceptor, the microscope shrugging as Rodimus compared their heights. The larger bots watched and waited, and they weren’t disappointed as Rodimus spun on his heelstrut and glared up at them.

“What the frag?! Do you know how hard it’s going to be to do things around here now?! Most of the crew is going to be literally looking down on me now because I’m not optic height anymore!” Rodimus started ranting and pacing around them, even pausing to kick at the still laughing Brainstorm. Megatron and Magnus shared a look with raised optic ridges, both surprised that Rodimus wasn’t complaining about how he wasn’t tall anymore, only just upset he had to look up at most of the crew now and who knows what else he was complaining about as he continued to kick at the teal jet.

The two large bots tried to piece together the complaints falling from Rodimus' mouth as they watched Preceptor try to calm their fiery captain down, Magnus took vague notice that the bots still present on the bridge had turned  away from their work to take in the sight  of their captain ranting and kicking a fellow crew member. From Brainstorm's continued laughing Rodimus wasn't putting much force behind his kicks.

Megatron heaved another exvent, he was doing too much of that these past few cycles, and stalked over to lift Rodimus by his collar faring. The flame-colored mech was still going off but it had lowered to unintelligible mumbling. Megatron couldn't help but take in how much lighter the other was now that his frame was much smaller.

"Perceptor, would you be able to find the cause as to why our captain is... _ small _ and fix it?" Magnus questioned, ignoring his pouting captain held in Megatron's grip.

The microscope nodded, "Of course, I'll see what I can find and hopefully a way to fix it." He reached down and grabbed one of Brainstorm's legs before dragging him out to get started.

They both turned their attention to Rodimus who had finally quieted down but was now kicking his legs to swing his frame in Megatron's grip. Megatron rolled his optics to the ceiling while Magnus heaved an exvent and pinched his nasal ridge, "What in the pit are we going to do with you."

"Nothing! You're going to let me continue doing my work and since I'm here already I might as well start my shift, so, you wanna put me down Megsy?" Megatron released Rodimus, allowing the smaller mech to land on his aft as payback for the nickname. Rodimus just turned his head up to glare before standing and sauntering his way to the shared captain's office.

It was going to be a long cycle. Magnus just hoped the scientists would be able to find a solution, and soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The knowledge that Rodimus used to be as small as Rung wouldn't leave my head and this was the quick result.


End file.
